


What We Call Happiness

by FandomABurr1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Again, Fluff, M/M, anxious eridan, but dont worry, dave just can't tell him that he loves the boi too, dave will die in an upcoming fic, eridan's in love with Dave, get ready babes, he doesn't wanna ruin it, i just want soft boys, pester log, the angst is comin, they don't let serious shit slip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomABurr1/pseuds/FandomABurr1
Summary: Dave and Eridan have a serious discussion about happiness. Wait did I say serious? Sorry y'all, that's a big ole lie.





	What We Call Happiness

“Is this what happiness feels like? If so, I do not like it.” Eridan mumbles one day as he sits with nearly everyone he knows, right beside Dave.

“I don’t know, man. You don’t know happiness until you meet me so I guess you must be pretty happy.” Dave comments, smiling that dorky smile. Eridan rolls his eyes.

“What’s the standard definition of happiness?”

“Fuck if I know. It’s probably got something to do with the whole ‘heart’ thing people claim they have.” Eridan grins at this.

“Maybe. You think it’s with our nonexistent souls or something?” Eridan hums, deciding to indulge in Dave’s crap for once.

“Yeah, man, that ‘gaping hole of emptiness’ thing we got goin’ on. Except it’s just a dark hole, there’s nothin’ there, my guy.” Dave snickers as he says ‘gaping hole’ and Eridan shakes his head, muttering a quick “what a child” and going silent once again.

“Maybe sadness will be our always.” Dave suddenly adds, leaning close to Eridan, before Eridan can make some other movie reference that Dave could never think of on the spot. That guy’s always been pretty special. 

Eridan shoves his shoulder, laughs, and looks away.

“Ah god, get the fuck away from me!” Eridan chuckles, hiding his face, “I don’t want any type of ‘always’ with you!”

They ignore the looks they’re given (if they’re taken into account at all, maybe the boyz are just that clueless) as they continue to mumble things to each other and snicker softly.

\----------------------------

It was later, in the dead of night, Eridan felt discomfort tugging at him. He frowned and looked around his dark room. It was quiet enough for him to hear his own breathing. He slipped out of bed to grab his laptop but paused to look at the two stickers on the back of it. An Aquarius symbol and a broken record. He small smile graced his face.

He slid back under his blankets. His purple and red blankets. God there were traces of Dave everywhere he looked. A pair of headphones he had left there. A really crappy drawing of Eridan he doodled in math. He even had a shirt or two stuffed in Eridan’s closet. He opened his laptop and started typing.

CaligulasAquarium began trolling TurntechGodhead [10:43]

CA: davve  
CA: dont evven pretend you’re asleep  
CA: so i met this guy  
CA: and like  
CA: he was some magician or wwhatevver  
CA: and now i believve   
CA: magic’s real, davve  
TG: holy shit  
TG: who is this guy? you sure he isn’t jesus

Eridan grins when Dave responds. He knew Dave had been reading as he texted but of course, immediately responding to texts was so super uncool. Eridan rolled his eyes but his grin only grew when he sent another message.

CA: alright that wwas a lie  
CA: i kneww there had to be a wway to get you to your computer   
TG: aw fuck you man  
TG: you got me good  
CA: course i did  
CA: you evven knoww me?  
TG: i know that you’re a douche, yeah  
CA: fuck off  
TG: nah it’s a compliment   
TG: i aspire to be as much of a douche as you  
TG: you’re my fucking idol  
TG: anyway  
TG: what’s this about  
CA: oh  
CA: wwell it’s not really that important   
CA: actually no  
CA: i believve you’re just not cool enough to hear it  
TG: woah  
TG: come on  
TG: don’t go there bro  
CA: i wwent there, davve  
TG: that’s fucked man  
CA: it’s just  
TG: just???  
CA: eh  
CA: remember the convversation wwe had?  
TG: about that beating thing in our chests that we don’t have  
CA: yeah  
TG: what about it

Eridan felt his cheeks heat up and he bit his lip. He thought for a moment and ultimately decided that whatever he had to say needed to wait. 

CA: y’knoww wwhat  
CA: nevver mind  
CA: it’s just like  
CA: kinda quiet here  
TG: what are you lonely or something  
CA: wwhat are you, psychic or somethin?  
TG: nah just really fucking rad

Eridan nodded in silent agreement. Dave was the coolest guy he knew. But he couldn’t say that.

CA: honestly doubt that  
TG: just like  
TG: come over here  
CA: your place?  
CA: wwhat about your bro? Is he okay wwith that?  
TG: he’s chill  
CA: you sure?  
TG: it’s insane how many shits he really doesn’t give man  
TG: in fact im pretty sure he’d love it  
TG: which is new cause I thought he had a weird thing for John  
CA: are you suggestin the idea that your brother has a thing for me?  
TG: i mean to beach their own  
CA: did you just  
TG: i did  
TG: i made a fuckin pun  
CA: wwell wwelcome to the dark side  
CA: the gates of heaven wwill forevver close on you noww  
TG: damn i can feel my soul drifting down man  
CA: better pray  
TG: jesus save my soul  
CA: i’ll vvoice his response  
CA ‘fuck no, you’re one of my least favorite kids’  
TG: wow  
TG: i thought you loved all your kids  
CA: ‘hA where’d you hear that bullshit?’  
TG: the book you had written  
CA: ‘i’d never say that crap’  
CA: ‘y’all are fuckin softies’  
TG: ha my bro’s not soft when he think of you  
CA: that’s fuckin nasty  
TG: I’m just pulling your leg bro  
TG: like he pulls his dong to pictures of you

Eridan paused to cringe.

CA: i’m leavvin if your don’t change the subject right noww  
TG: alright i enjoy our shit and everything but  
TG: have you ever heard the expression “shit or get off the pot”  
TG: well eridan  
TG: shit or get off the fucking pot  
TG: you coming or not  
TG: there are only so many hours in one night  
TG: they’re wasting away  
CA: yeah I’ll be there in a bit just  
CA: wwait  
TG: see you in a bit man  
CA: yeah   
TG: later <3  
CA: aww gross  
CA: …  
CA: <3

TurntechGodhead ceased trolling CaligulasAquarium [11:03]

Once Dave left, Eridan felt a bit of courage building up in his chest. His face was a deep purple and his hands were a little shaky but he typed quickly to get it over with. 

CA: y’knoww  
CA: I think I actually am pretty happy wwith you

He quickly regretted it. What if he ruined everything? Fuck no, not now, they were best friends, he couldn’t fuck this up. He panicked.

CA: wwait no  
CA: that wwas sappy as fuck  
CA: i’m gonna go delete myself

CaligulasAquarium ceased trolling TurntechGodhead [11:04]

Eridan let out a sigh. 

When he arrived, Dave lectured him about being a little too gay. By lecturing, I mean calling him “too adorable to exist” and telling him to “quit it before I fall for you, man.” Eridan was pleased with the night’s outcome and he was sure Dave was too.


End file.
